imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
World Parilament
The World Parilament is the Terrian Empire's parilamentary legislature, which consists of two houses, the Terrian State Council and the Imperial State Duma. Election and Appointment Appointments of State Council The Terrian State Council is the upper house of the parilament. It has one hundred members. About fifty members are appointed and dismissed by the emperor at will on basis of public and military service; twenty appointed by the major coporations; twenty by the major banks; and ten by a council of thirteen electors appointed through a pluarity voting system. Because of this, the major banks, coporations, and the Throne have a numerical (and also voting) advantage against the elector-appointed members, thus insuring the Emperor's control over agenda and the electorate. Election of State Duma The State Duma has six hundred members, each one appointed from electoral districts. Asia elects 300 members, Africa 200 members, the Pacific and Oceania 50 members, Europe 30 members, and the Americas 20 members. Antartica has three delegates and one legislative commissioner, who can all debate and propose laws, but cannot vote. This gives Asia a numerical advantage, since the Empire has a large amount of support there and thus insuring Imperial policies. Proceedings and Leader of State Council According to the Constitution, the Council is the supreme body and upper house of the parilament, thus making it more powerful then the Duma. The State Council can keep a Book and Records of Proceedings and Votes, but the Emperor can declare them or parts of them secret and hide them from public eyes. The leader is the emperor: the emperor alone calls and dismisses the Council, organizes it's agenda, assents it's laws, approves them in his name, and all laws are debated and proposed in his honor. The emperor may appoint a Council deputy to assist him in his Council duties and to chair the council and maintain Council procedure; to serve as officator of proceedings and executive first among equals, except the emperor himself. Proceedings and Commission of Duma The Duma has lesser power then the Council. The following shall explain it's weakness and inferior status. The Emperor bears the right to call, dismiss, and dissolve the Duma at will, order for elections, lay out parilamentary agenda, and to maintain his supermacy over all members. The Ministers of the Government are Members of only the State Council, and they are not subject to questioning and removal from office by the Duma. They are in the emperor's confidence, and not under accountablity and responsiblity to the Duma; that they pay to the emperor. The Council may suspend the Duma if they attempt to undermine or oppose government ministers or policy. This denial of responsible government and control by a democracy-hating body (the Throne) renders the Duma with no power to interfere or stop executive actions. The Duma also has powers of discpline, rules, booking, and recording. These powers are excrised by a Duma Commission, which also leds the Duma as a whole. It consists of three Duma members appointed by the president of the Duma, himself appointed and dismissed by the emperor, and to the emperor's apporval (usually legislative and administrative opponents and enemies of the Crown); it also has eight Imperial Deputies, appointed and dismissed by the emperor directly (usually Royalists/Imperialist and Emperor-aides). There is an unfair vetoing and voting system: each Repersenative have one vote in all matters, and none of them have the power to veto; while each Deputy have eight votes in all matters and one veto among all deputies; the apporval of two is needed for a veto. The Commission also can approve and revise assembly-passed laws, thus insuring for them to be in the Throne's favor, and the Deputies cast their votes on the confidence (or liking and apporval of) the emperor. This unfair system in the Duma therby insures Duma laws are in accordance with the Emperor's wishes and effectively makes the Duma in theory of being a democratic and supreme law-making powered legislature, but in reality and government affairs a virtually powerless body of advisory repersenatives who are usually ignored or even cast out. The Commission's unfair voting, vetos, and appointment system insures it's loyality and control by the Throne, and in extension, by the State Council through the Deputies. Powers and Role Although in theory a "Supreme Parliament", the Parilament has very few powers, and even those powers are subject to supervision and control by the emperor. The Parilament proposes and apporves all laws and acts, but with the Emperor's consent. The Parliament also provides and regulates taxes and duties, but by the Emperor's control. The parilament also provides a civil and legal code, establishes lower courts, and legalizes criminal procedure, all with the emperor's apporval. It also discplines, organizes, and provides for the military, with the Emperor's demands and wishes. The parilament also supervises the provinces in the Emperor's bearing and name. The parilament also advises the Emperor on legislative affairs, but only to his liking. The emperor also can change or remove powers of the parilament with no limits and only to his will; with no pressure and advise only to his liking and yearning, and to his request. Conclusions To conclude, the World Parilament does not deserve the title "Parliament" or even the title "Congress" or "Legislative Assembly", but the title "Advisory Body from the Assembled Parts of the World for His Majesty". Category:Terrian Empire